Remember Me?
by eprentiss40
Summary: Gibbs has a secret in his past that no one on his team knows about. Their relationships will be tested as their boss is rocked by all memories of his past. But not all of them are pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was angry. It took a lot to even breach the stone walls he had built, but this was one of the exceptions. He and his team had been running themselves ragged trying to catch the sicko that had killed six people in only a week. There were no similarities in the victims and the kills were seemingly random. Now they finally had a person of interest in interrogation, but she was very uncooperative. He was watching though the one way glass after having sent DiNozzo in with Ziva. After several more attempted cracks, she suddenly stood up.

"I don't know why you really have me here, this man deserves to be put away, but I can't help you with that. Now, before you ask, I lost contact with Jethro years ago, I have no clue where he went after the Marines."

Behind the glass, McGee turned to look at Gibbs. Gibbs' stare wasn't as blank as his. Without a word he left for the conference room.

**A/N so, what do you think? I started this on a whim and I want to know if you guys want me to continue. Leave me a review so I can know! **


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stormed into the interrogation room, cursing himself for not immediately acting on his gut. He knew this girl from many years ago, just seeing her in that room had assaulted him with memories he had lost when he was caught in that bomb blast. He hesitated at the door, and, before he lost his nerve, he burst in. His vision tunneled to the girl, and she stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair.

"Jethro?!" she said in disbelief staring at him in wonder.

Gibbs stood there wanting to act, but he was frozen in place. Lucky for him, she acted first, running to him. DiNozzo almost stepped forward to stop her, but she was too fast. She crashed into Gibbs, enveloping in a desperate hug. After only a two second hesitation, he hugged her back just as fiercely whispering her name.

"Haley." He said

The rest of his team stood to the side, staring at Gibbs with identical expressions of disbelief. Since when had Gibbs ever hugged anyone?!

**A/N I'm back! I got multiple follows for chapter one, so here you go! Chapter 2! Leave me a review! The world of reviews needs you to save them! Who is this Haley? What is she to Gibbs? Just remember, she is only, like, 25, so that should cross off a few possibilities!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony DiNozzo was not found speechless very often. When one of his teammates rendered him without words, it was a period of time to be savored. Now he stood, watching his boss, whom he thought was a man unable of physical affection, tightly hugging a girl like she might disappear at any moment; he had no words to say. He stole a glance at his partner in crime, Ziva Davi'd. She looked back at him, an identical look of surprise on her face.  
"Uh, boss?" boldly, McGee spoke first "Do you know Miss Brady?" Gibbs looked at him, a "duh" look on his face  
"Well yeah McGee, I guess I do." He said. The Girl, Haley, released Gibbs from her death grip.  
"Can I tell them?" she asked Gibbs softly, and he answered with a small nod.  
"When Gibbs' daughter was still alive, I was her friend." she said in a small voice  
"those two were more than friends, people swore they were sisters." Gibbs said, his eyes clouded in a memory. His team looked at each other, Gibbs never talked about his past, and he let one girl casually say their names?! This was getting weirder than they liked. They walked out to the bullpen because Gibbs refused for Haley to be treated like a suspect. She looked at Gibbs.  
"Is your whole old team here?" she asked  
"besides Cait, yeah" Gibbs replied  
"can I…" she started excitedly  
"see Abby?" Gibbs finished for her.  
They walked to the elevator. And they went down to Abby. Once they got off, however, the lights went off, leaving them with no idea where they were positioned in the hallway. Gibbs heard a shuffle in the corner, then the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh, and one lone yell.  
"Gibbs!"  
**  
A/N I know, I am awful at cliffhangers. I just have to say, this is partly AU. Gibbs only had one wife; Shannon, and she and Kelly died 5 years ago. Also, Haley is 13. I know last time I said she was 20 but I take it back! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
